Sensações
by Mitzrael Girl
Summary: O que é este lugar escuro? Que sensações são essas de que posso e não posso sentir ao mesmo tempo? Por que não posso simplesmente cair e me deixar levar por essa sensação estonteante? [Resposta ao Desafio dos 140 Temas do Mundo dos Fics]


**Disclaimer: **Hellsing não me pertence. Escrevo este fic sem fins lucrativos, apenas por diversão.

**Sensações**

Não sabia onde estava exatamente… não lembrava o que tinha acontecido, tudo ao seu redor estava derramado em escuridão, uma escuridão que lhe assustava. Não ouvia som algum, não via nada, não enxergava a si mesma. Estava tudo muito frio, frio demais… por que tanto frio num lugar como aquele? E afinal… que lugar era aquele?

Queria gritar, chamar por alguém, seus parceiros… mas não ouvia som algum, não ouvia respostas, não ouvia o som de sua própria voz ecoando naquele lugar obscuro. Ainda sentia os pés andarem, como se estivessem equilibrados delicadamente sobre uma linha tênue. Que linha era aquela? Ela não saberia responder.

À medida que andava mais e mais, parecia começar a se desequilibrar, não sabia o que aconteceria se perdesse o equilíbrio, se caísse naquele imenso vazio… _vazio…_ era essa a sensação que percorria todo o seu corpo no momento, um grande vazio sem explicação. Começava a ficar com medo, não conseguia saber o que acontecia, não tinha respostas, não tinha explicações, não tinha memória… não sabia o que acontecia ali, ou em qualquer outro lugar. Aquilo parecia apenas um pesadelo… algo projetado apenas por sua mente. Talvez o fosse, não? Talvez não fosse nada mais que um sonho… talvez, se fizesse esforço, conseguisse abrir os olhos, acordar daquele mundo frio, aquele mundo que lhe dava medo.

Mas… seus olhos estavam abertos… estavam ligeiramente abertos, fitando aquele nada… embora tivesse a ligeira impressão de que se fizesse mais esforço, eles enxergariam além daquela escuridão, enxergariam o verdadeiro mundo no qual ela devesse estar. Sim, sabia que não deveria estar ali, deveria estar em qualquer outro lugar, menos _ali_, vagando por um lugar que ao menos sabia onde iria dar…

Sua respiração estava ficando cada vez mais ofegante, mas não entendia o porquê. Não estava fazendo esforço algum, não corria, não lutava, não se ocupava com nada… estava apenas andando a passos lentos e compassados rumo a um lugar que ainda não sabia qual era. Esperava descobrir em breve… mas se sua respiração continuasse daquele modo, se continuasse completamente descompassada com seu caminhar… não chegaria, não alcançaria o final daquela linha, desequilibraria, cairia para um dos lados, sem ao menos saber o que a esperava. Queria acordar, ficava cada vez mais com medo, cada vez mais ofegante e cansada… sentia-se terrivelmente fraca.

Levou a mão ao rosto, respirando fundo, tentando puxar todo o ar que não conseguia acumular, todo o ar que a livraria do cansaço… e apenas nesse segundo percebeu… _não havia ar_. Os sopros de sua respiração ofegante não lhe tocavam a pele, não sentia nada além daquele cansaço e daquele frio, que parecia apenas aumentar a cada passo dado. Queria parar de andar, queria descansar, queria saber onde foram parar todas as suas sensações, mas era impossível, seus pés não a obedeciam, continuavam a caminhar rumo ao fim daquela linha, continuavam a querer que ela despencasse para um dos lados o mais cedo possível… e ela estava começando a gostar da idéia. Não queria mais aquele sonho, não queria mais aquela sensação estranha.

Seu peito doeu, uma dor terrivelmente forte e dilacerante, não sabia como a sentia, se nem o ar lhe tocava a pele naquele lugar… seria aquilo apenas um modo de tortura, provocá-la com sensações de frio, de cansaço, de dor?

Finalmente sentiu suas pernas fraquejarem, não queria mais andar, não queria continuar o resto de seu tempo andando naquela linha, naquela incerteza de continuar ou de cair, de viver num mundo de escuridão. A dor aumentava, o cansaço aumentava, o ar lhe faltava, os passos desaceleravam… sentiu-se desta vez aliviada…

Parecia ter escorregado daquela linha, parecia ter caído para um dos lados, estava feliz com aquela boa sensação… parecia flutuar no nada, com os olhos fechados, ignorando o mundo ao seu redor… era uma sensação realmente maravilhosa… queria continuar assim para sempre… caindo, flutuando, sem nunca parar, sem sentir dor, sem se cansar, sem sentir medo… sem _existir_… era como não viver mais… era como estar naquele mundo do qual todos falavam, o qual todos temiam, um mundo completamente alheio aos sentidos, aos sentimentos, à vida e à existência… um mundo de calma, de paz eterna…

Mas de repente, abriu os olhos, respirou fundo, o frio continuava a assolá-la, e no lugar daquela dor dilacerante, uma sede tomava seu corpo… sede do quê? Simplesmente não conseguia responder… não conseguiria saciá-la, não era sede de água, não era sede de _sangue_, era sede de sensação… aquela mesma sensação estonteante que tivera minutos atrás, uma sensação de que estava apenas _morta…_ mas agora, parecia que nunca mais sentiria aquilo de novo, não cairia mais, pois naquele momento, suas pernas haviam voltado a se mover… mais uma vez seguia aquela tênue linha, envolta em escuridão, com mais certeza do que nunca de que não cairia jamais… não teria paz, não estava de lado algum, estava simplesmente num lugar intermediário, e agora, sem cansaço, sem dor… tinha certeza de que não sairia daquele lugar tão cedo. Estaria eternamente condenada…

**Fim**

**Olá pessoas.**

**Mais uma vez uma resposta ao Desafio do Mundo dos Fics dos 140 Temas. Dessa vez o tema foi **Morte

**Bom, caso não tenha ficado muito claro – e tenho a ligeira impressão de que não ficou mesmo xD – esse fic retrata a visão da Celas do momento em que o Alucard a mata, no primeiro episódio do anime, ou o primeiro volume do mangá, até o momento em que ele a transforma numa vampira.**

**Tive a intenção de mostrar os pensamentos dela e as sensações, prestes a morrer, naquele curto espaço de tempo que o Alucard a matou e a transformou… até que ela simplesmente volta da morte para continuar 'existindo' naquela mesma linha, que nem é da vida, nem da morte.**

**Bom, espero que tenham gostado. Caso achem que ficou digno de comentários, adoraria recebê-los.**

**Beijos da Mitz.**


End file.
